Elven Tears
by thegreatwhitewolf
Summary: Legolas mourns the death of Aragorn at Helm's Deep.


Elven Tears

Summary: Legolas mourns the "death" of Aragorn at Helm's Deep. [oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lord of the Rings. They all belong to Tolkien who is sadly deceased.

A/N: I was watching the Two Towers and got really annoyed when they didn't show much of Legolas after they learn of Aragorn's "death" on the way to Helm's Deep. Anyway, long story short, I came up with this. Hope you like it. I'm not very well-versed in writing LOTR stuff yet, so I apologize if anyone is out of character and if this really sucks. This is based off the movie. There's a little of the dialogue taken from it, but not much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Evenstar was cool and smooth in Legolas's hand as he stood at the edge of the cliff that had claimed the life of his friend. Gimli and Théoden stood beside him, trying to understand what had happened. Théoden, who had been there before the only two, had only briefly glanced at them when they joined him, then returned his gaze to the churning waters below. He already knew what Legolas and Gimli were still trying to accept; Aragorn could not have survived the fall. They were joined by one of Théoden's men, silently asking for instructions.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden ordered. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." He said the last sentence with such carelessness that it made Legolas turn to stare at the Man. It was as though Théoden did not care that many men, including Aragorn had just sacrificed their lives. Legolas could not understand how Théoden could sound so heartless. The king saw the pain reflected in the Elf's eyes and tried to reassure him. Hesitatingly, he reached out and touched his arm.

"Come," he said in a low voice. Then, he walked away, his cloak fluttering in the wind. Legolas remained where he was for several minutes longer, Gimli still beside him, staring down at the water again. Then, he realized that he still held the Evenstar in his fist and slowly relaxed his grip so that he could stare at the beautiful jewel that Aragorn had always worn around his neck. It was the only thing he had of Aragorn's, the only thing to remember him by.

They rode for Helm's Deep, a great fortress set back against a large mountain. The streets were thick with people of all ages; men, women, and children. They managed to find a place to stop and dismounted. Legolas uneasily looked around at his surroundings. He felt as alien here as he had when the Fellowship had passed through Moria. He felt a wave of pain as the thoughts of that cold dark place brought thoughts of Aragorn. Fortunately, he was distracted by the arrival of the beautiful woman, Eowyn, who began to hopefully scan the faces of the survivors.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she noted sadly.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," Théoden responded with the same careless attitude that made Legolas ill. He turned and walked away, not paying attention to Gimli, who was telling Eowyn the devastating news, nor to the men staring at him. He needed a place to think, somewhere outside the stone walls.

The day wore on and Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Gimli, actually worried about his Elven friend, inquired about him. No one had seen him. Finally, however, one of the men said that they had seen him.

"He's been up on one of the walls all day. Just sitting there," the man said.  
"Where?" Gimli demanded.

"There," the man pointed towards one of the stone walls. In the distance, Gimli could barely see a lone figure up there, sitting so still that it almost looked like it was made from stone. Shaking his head, he went off to talk to his friend. He stood at the base of the wall where his friend sat; there was no way he could climb up there. Legolas had his cloak pulled over his head so that his face was invisible and he held the Evenstar in his pale hand. He was singing softly and sadly in his language, and though Gimli didn't understand a word of what he said, he knew that it was about Aragorn; he managed to pick out the fallen man's name ever once in a while.

"Legolas?" he asked once the song had reached its end.

"Yes Gimli?" The hooded figure turned its head towards him.

"Are you gonna sit up there all day and all night wallowing in your grief for Aragorn?" Legolas made no reply. "Fine then." Gimli turned away, annoyed. Suddenly, there was a soft thumping sound and Legolas landed gracefully next to him.

"Let's go," he said softly. His face was barely visible underneath the hood, but Gimli could see tears. He did not say a word though. The two of them walked away. Before going into the deep part of the Hornburg, Legolas turned and murmured one last thing.

_"Namárie Aragorn." _(Farewell Aragorn)

End

A/N: So how was it? Good? Terrible? The worst thing you've ever read? Please review and let me know. I know that Eowyn's name has an accent on the first E but I couldn't get it to work for some reason and I still can get it to work. Just so you know. Apparently, I can't even spell Eowyn's name right. Thanks to Calenlass Greenleaf1 for the correct spelling of that. Thanks to Nallon An Aphaded Nin for giving me the correct word for farewell in Sindarin. I used the Quenya word and I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know the Sindarin word.


End file.
